


Nights Like This

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [9]
Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF
Genre: Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An argument, that leads to a cuddle, that leads to a spillage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> FUN! :D

It’s amusing how you and David have this thing where you will dance around the topic of you two being a thing, because you’ve got Karoline and he’s got Lara but you haven’t really, have you? You both like to think so, like to think you’re so fully in love with your respective partners that there is no one else but you’re lying. You’re both lying to yourselves and you know it and that’s how you end up cuddling on your sofa after yet another night arguing over whether or not you should be doing this or not, and whether or not it’s worth it and it’s the way he gives you that smile that always ends with you two lying on the couch after the make up sex, his arms around you and he’s breathing into your hair in his sleep and it’s the way his heart beating at your back lulls you to sleep that makes you realize that you’ll keep on lying if it means you get to have nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own


End file.
